


Summertime

by orphan_account



Category: IT
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Multi, panic attacks(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bill taking Eddie and Richie somewhere nice to forget about life for a while...
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Bill Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Bill Denbrough, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Kudos: 23





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, haven’t gone over it cause I’m way to lazy to but I hope you enjoy!

“ Come on! We’ve been biking for hours! How much longer!? “ Bill heard Richie shout from behind. With a small grin and roll of his eyes, he responded “ N-N-Not much L-Longer, We’re nearly T-There “ .

Richie sighed dramatically leaning forward jerking his burning thighs to pedal faster but he was glad Bill talked to them now. After his dad came home drunk one night, Bill tried to tell him to stop but was so nervous he could barely get any words out .

So his dad yelled at him he wanted him to speak clearly, Like a normal kid. That really hurt Bill, cause for 3 months he didn’t talk, And Richie remembered those 3 months being very long and painful days .

But one day when Richie started crying over some homophobic bully’s, Bill finally said something “ I love you “ .

Eddie was behind, Not far enough to where he couldn’t keep up, but he had lost himself in thought .

It was another summer, School had ended a week ago leaving kids to do what kids desired. But, it wasn’t the same, It didn’t feel the same, And . . . He didn’t think any of the losers really felt the same .

It wasn’t really anything they did, Or said, It was just . . . There .

Like IT Was still there, Haunting them, Taunting them, reminding them of a never-ending Nightmare. When the new summer began, Eddie thought he would be able to brush it off .

But it wasn’t easy to just brush off a murdering clown that ate your boyfriend's little brother and many other kids. Something, only THEY knew about if they had stumbled across a dead body and reported it to the parents and left it at that - .

No, they were already in this mess, They already saw what they Saw, Did what they did. And he couldn’t rest well at night knowing it wasn’t really dead, And in 27 years he would have to come back and deal with it again .

Eddie finally glanced up, They were going uphill now, The sun was setting reflecting a rainbow in the sky as it said goodbye to Derry. Eddie sighed, Trying not to overthink anything .

The other two must’ve noticed his lack of words as they stopped they turned back to him. Eddie tried to look pissed off so they wouldn’t push, But Bill could spot him faking from a mile away. 

By this time they had all hoped off their bikes throwing to the ground without a care. Richie’s eyes widened in wonder, sprinting to the edge of the cliff where a safety fence was gripping the wood tightly .

“ Woah . . . “ Richie smiled, The view was amazing! It had the perfect setting of Derry, The sun setting and the warm summer breeze hitting his legs. Bill rummaged through a random blue tote bag he found in his closet, where he had packed a few items .

Some snacks and drinks they bought, A flashlight, A blanket, A lantern, candles, Matches, and an extra Inhaler. Both Richie and Bill carried one with them at all times, After a not so fun day of Eddie losing his .

Eddie had plopped Down on the grass, Not caring about the burning he would receive on his skin later. He started absentmindedly plucking the grass into tiny pieces nervously .

Bill struck a match successfully lighting a candle placing it into the lantern so they couldn’t set themselves ablaze. Richie had finally turned away from the setting sun and noticed Eddie on the ground .

“ Eddie? “ Richie leaned against the fence, “ What’s wrong? “ Eddie wanted to glare, To tell Richie there was nothing wrong with him and to shut the fuck up - But. .

He continued picking at his current piece of grass to look like he hadn’t heard him, Hoping Richie would carry on and talk to bill or something. Bill must’ve noticed Eddie slouching because he felt someone kneel down next to him .

“ E-E-Eddie? “ he questioned, Eddie’s chest tensed and his stomach knotted in on itself. He almost felt like he was gonna puke, But, Not? Eddie sighed “ I-I-I’m fine “ .

“ Then why are you crying? “ Richie pointed out, Eddie glanced up and furrowed his brow, What did he mean crying -. As if on cue something warm and wet slipped down his cheek, oh .

“ Eddie w-what’s wrong? “ Bill asked putting a comforting hand on Eddie's shoulder. Eddie’s eyes darted nervously, What was wrong? Was something wrong with him?! .

Why was he crying? For no fucking reason, His stupid emotions, Stupid fucking clown, His breaths were becoming fast and short eyes widened in terror .

It was gone, they were fine - They had survived, oh god he shuddered to remember how many germs he must’ve picked up from those sewers. Was that all he ever complained about? Germs - .

All that shit he carried around -, Stupid emotions, he kept his head cast down picking nervously at his nails now that his blade of grass was gone. He nibbled his bottom lip as thoughts stormed in his mind .

Did they even really need him? All he did was complain about those stupid germs - He was picking the grass - all the bacteria that must’ve been smudged onto his fingers .

“ E-Ed-Eddie! “ Bill shook his shoulders now on his knees, Richie had now come closer kneeling down. “ I-I need you to c-calm down, C-can you do that f-for me? “ Bill asked in a hushed tone .

Eddie gulped taking a shaky breath, “ Take a breath, “ Richie encouraged. Eddie couldn’t find himself to do anything but obey, their voices almost hypnotizing, putting his mind slightly at ease .

Richie smiled rubbing a hand up and down his back “ Th-there we go, “ Bill smiled. Eddie sniffed “ I-I-I’m Sorry - I just, Was th-thinking about - IT... “ Bill and Richie noticeably tensed .

Yes, they had all been a bit weird since the beginning of the summer but knowing this Thing was still taunting their poor Eddie. “ O-oh Ed’s . . . “ Bill couldn’t find the words. 

“ I don’t know why . . . I’m just. We’re never gonna be the same - and who knows how many germs we picked up and, we could get a disease - oh god I was picking the grass who knows what shit was - “Eddie's breath started picking up .

Bill's heart hurt when he heard Eddie start about germs, He hated how much his mother had gotten into his head. He hated that women for tormenting his poor Eddie without him even realizing it .

Richie hugged him, “ Shh, Shh, baby it’s okay, it’s fine, don’t worry “ Richie continued. Eddie relaxed to his touch, Richie's lips kissed his neck softly “ don’t cry, please, I-I hate it when you cry “ Richie admitted .

Eddie sniffed and smiled slightly, “ Just, l-look at me and B-breathe, just focus on g-g-getting a straight breath, there, you got it, baby, g-good “ Eddie smiled wider. He was doing good, Richie and Bill were happy with him! He liked it when he made them happy .

Bill kissed Eddie's forehead with a fond loving gaze, “ Love you, Eddie, don’t y-y-you ever forget that, o-okay? “ Eddie laughed a bit at the attention “ I won’t Bill “ Eddie blushed and glanced away “ love you too “. 

Richie and bill looked a bit surprised, it was rare for Eddie to tell them that out of embarrassment. But they smiled kissing each of Eddie's cheeks Eddie froze “ cut it out! “ he hissed .

An hour later, The boys were tangled together on the blanket Bill had brought along for that very reason. The sun had set, It was a dark warm summer night, and Derry being a small town it was quite, Peaceful .

Bill had a stern look, he hated how Eddie and to live like that, he dragged them into the mess of - No . 

Pressing his lips into a thin line turning to his side on the blanket away from his boyfriends glaring at his hands .

Richie hummed from besides Bill , “ Hey “ He whispered soft as to make sure he wouldn’t wake Eddie . Bill tried to pretend he was asleep , But that didn’t workout so well .

Richie picked him up with ease and repositioned them so Bill was on top of him . He steadied bill on top of him by gripping his waist sending him a careful glance as if to ask if it was okay . 

Bill gave Richie a little peck on the Lips and busied himself by playing with Richies curls, “ Mmm . . . “ Richie closed his eyes .

Bill continued to run his fingers through Richies hair, loving Richies sounds when he pulled through a tangle . “ oh . . . Shit . . “ Richie hummed cockily against bills lips.

Bill drowned himself against Richies body, taking in his odd mint scent with a slight sigh dropping his head to his chest . “ I love you... “ .

Bill pulled himself away from Richies chest taking a minute to look into his chocolate eyes.

Bill chuckled for a moment closing his eyes, “ You haven’t said anything to me for a while, You okay? “. 

Bill opened his eyes again, Nodding slowly, he opened his mouth to speak but decided against it .

His hands laced into Richies hair pulling him forward, when their lips met Bill greedily pushed his tongue through into Richie’s mouth . Richie didn’t object, He groaned slightly .

Bill felt hands sliding down his waist , to his hips , Finally gripping his ass Bill pulled away in a pant “ You L-little P-P-P-Pervert. “ , Richie grinned patting His rear .

“ You know it “ Bill shook his head pulling himself up to properly straddle Richie in a grunt. Richie smirked bringing a hand to his chin looking up and down bills body hungrily .

“ Hot “ he commented , Bill felt his cheeks heat up but leaned down to kiss Richie again. Richie’s hands hooked underneath Bills jeans experimentally Tugging them.

Bill hummed against his lips rolling his hips over Richies groin , “ Mhmp! “ Richie moaned . “ Yeah this is pretty hot. “ A voice snapped both boys out of their trance, Bill shot up faster then anything Richie had ever seen in his life .

Eddie’s head rested on his hand he had turned to face them at some point, shit eating grin plastered across his face. 

“ E-E-Ed- “ Bill paused with an annoyed groan “ E-Eddie? “ Richie himself sat up bill climbing off him.

“ We thought you were asleep! “ Richie panicked, he didn’t know why his mind needed him to say something to break the awkwardness of nobody knowing what to say. 

Eddie rolled his eyes, “ Yeah I was, you both know I’m a light sleeper! “ They all sat there for a minute before Bill spoke up. ” I love you both, you know that right? ” 

Eddie and Richie made eye contact, Richie nodded ” of course we do, only an idiot wouldn't be able to love you ” Richie pulled bill in for a quick peck on the lips.

” I may not at it a lot, but I really do love you guys ” Eddie mumbled.

Bill sighed resting his head-on Richies chest, ” I love you both. More then I could put into words ”

Bill smiled softly when he felt Eddie hug him from behind, and these were one of those moments. When his mind ceases to race around in thought, and his heartfelt warm, and he knew it was going to be okay.


End file.
